yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Railway
| romaji = Ressha | ja_trans = Train | zh_name = | zh_pinyin = | fr_name = | de_name = | it_name = | ko_name = | ko_romanized = | pt_name = | es_name = | other_names = | sets = * Galactic Overlord * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival promotional cards * Raging Tempest | tcg = * Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha September 2012 membership promotional card * 2013 Collectible Tins Wave 1 * Number Hunters * Star Pack 2014 * Dragons of Legend * Secrets of Eternity * The New Challengers * The Dark Illusion * Dragons of Legend: Unleashed * OTS Tournament Pack 4 * 2017 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge * Legendary Duelists: Sisters of the Rose * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge | ocg = * V Jump Edition 6 * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Duel Champion Guide! promotional card * Gold Series 2014 * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Legend Version * Extra Pack 2015 * Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition * Collectors Pack 2018 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 4 * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Deck Build Pack: Infinity Chasers * Rarity Collection Premium Gold Edition | korea = * Premium Pack Vol.7 * Premium Pack Vol.10 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Railway is a series of train-themed cards, introduced in Galactic Overlord. They are prominently used by both Anna Kaboom in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Allen Kozuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. All monsters of this series are EARTH monsters, except for the WATER "Number 27: Dreadnought Dreadnoid". Design Most cards of this series are based on either trains or railway infrastructure. The Xyz monsters are based on German World War 2-era warfare armaments, some of which overlap with the base theme as they're based on German railway cannons (these all have the name "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon"). Members Monster Spell/Trap Playing style The main goal of the theme is to perform Xyz Summons of Rank 10 monsters and ultimately an OTK with the brute force provided by their high ATK and aggressive, little sophisticated effects. The series is divided into Level 4 EARTH Machine monsters and Level 10 EARTH Machine monsters. The former can provide benefits or resources for the Xyz Summons, such as "Express Train Trolley Olley", "Ruffian Railcar" and "Flying Pegasus Railroad Stampede", and the latter generally have low ATK and/or effects that encourage the player to use them as materials for an Xyz Summon, such as "Heavy Freight Train Derricrane", "Night Express Knight" and "Super Express Bullet Train". Both profiles can be combined through the effects of "Flying Pegasus" and/or "Revolving Switchyard" to turn the Level 4 into Level 10 monsters and facilitate the access to the Xyz Summons, that can be further accelerated by some of the aforementioned cards, as well as by "Urgent Schedule". The Xyz monsters of this series generally have effects that are meant to finish the game as soon as possible, with a straightforward strategy of making the most of their high ATK. This tactic is further enhanced with effects that inflict damage to the opponent, as well as the ability of attacking multiple times. "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" and "Juggernaut Liebe" are examples of these strategies; the former can inflict 2000 damage without mentioning the sheer battle damage with its 3000-ATK body; the latter can singlehandedly raise its ATK to 6000 and attack multiple times. Both effects can be more effective if "Derricrane" is detached, destroying an opposing card in the process. Additionally, the theme also has a defensive potential with "Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora", that has a high DEF and can protect a monster from all other effects. Despite not being part of the series, "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" and "Skypalace Gangaridai" can also be used. The former can be used to destroy all opposing Spell/Trap cards, enabling a safe direct attack; it can be more easily Xyz Summoned with the effect of "Number 27: Dreadnought Dreadnoid". The latter can be used to destroy a card and inflict damage, but cannot attack in the same turn; it can be used to either destroy a troublesome card and pave the way for another Xyz monster to attack directly, or to finish the game right then and there if the opponent has 1000 LP or less. The theme's Link Monster, "Double Headed Anger Knuckle", can be used to Special Summon Level 10 monsters and provide materials for the Xyz Summons, as well as a long-term investment due to its ability to revive itself, providing a slot for an Xyz Summon. It can use "Ruffian Railcar" or "Bullet Liner" as cost for its effects, setting up their effects on the End Phase. Casual supportive cards that can be combined with this Deck include "Limiter Removal", "Train Connection", "Qliphort Genius" as well as easy-to-Summon Level 10 monsters, such as "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", "Tragoedia", "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" and a "Shaddoll" engine with the aim of Fusion Summoning "El Shaddoll Shekhinaga" using materiais from the Deck, especially when using "Ruffian Railcar" or "Bullet Liner" as Fusion Materials. Variations of the Deck also include "Skill Drain", to raise the ATK of the Level 10 monsters to their original values, whilst putting pressure on the opponent's monsters; most of the times it is used as a last resort or as an additional, alternative tactic to the traditional approach of the Deck. Recommended cards